


It’s Nice To Have A Friend

by jozka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Post-Time Skip, they seem to be really good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jozka/pseuds/jozka
Summary: The rain is still pouring down, tapping against the window in an irregular rhythm. Yukie proclaims that there’s no way for her to return home while the weather is this bad, and that unfortunately she’ll have to crash at Kaori’s for the night. She says it like it’s not a regular occurrence, like she didn’t wake up in Kaori’s bed just this morning.
Relationships: Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020





	It’s Nice To Have A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Since there's barely any content for these two, I'm doing it myself! Written for Haikyuu Girls Week day 2: future

It’s raining outside.

The water is rushing down with such speed, Kaori can barely see through her window. The rain is forming a second curtain, shielding the outside from view. She’s lying on her couch in her small one-room apartment, a cup of tea in her hand and a warm body curling into her side the same way her family cat used to back when she lived with her parents. 

She misses the bastard, but she’s lived on her own for two years now. 

On paper, that is. 

In reality, the girl beside her who just swiped her cup out of her hands and took a big sip has spent just as much time in Kaori’s apartment as she has, despite having a dorm room of her own. 

“I don’t like sharing a kitchen with others, they steal all my food!” Yukie says, whenever Kaori points out how much time she spends over at her apartment. She doesn’t point out how she suspects it’s Yukie herself that makes her food mysteriously disappear. “It’s better to keep all my things here, and besides, it’s not like you’re complaining when I cook for you.”

No, kaori really can’t complain about that. 

It’s become a routine of sorts, coming home after classes or study sessions and being met by the wonderful smell of whatever Yukie is cooking for the day. On the days where Yukie stays at her own place, Kaori finds that there’s a sort of emptiness. Not only from the lack of good food, (Kaori ends up eating cup noodles most days when Yukie doesn’t cook for them) but the apartment is a lot quieter and colder without Yukie in it to talk her ears off and spread her warmth. 

Today is a Sunday and for once neither of them have any schoolwork to catch up on. Yukie came over early in the day and suggested that they should have a movie marathon. Kaori isn’t a big fan of movies, she always gets bored when the movie is halfway through and picks up her phone as a distraction. Yukie ends up falling asleep on her shoulder. None of them watch the movies. They still put on a new one after the previous is done. 

“What time is it?” Yukie asks through a yawn after their seventh movie, it would’ve been incomprehensible for anyone who hasn’t been friends with her for a good five years already and are used to her sleepy speech. 

“Half past six,” Kaori answers, carding a hand through her friend's hair. It’s getting long, a lot longer than it was back in high school. She’s not complaining, it suits Yukie. Though she’s pretty sure Yukie would look good in any hairstyle, she’s just got that kind of face. 

A pretty face. 

Yukie yawns again and turns her head so it's buried in Kaori’s shoulder. “I’m too tired to cook, let’s just order take-out.”

“No, I’m a broke university student.”

Yukie waves her off. “I’ve got a part time job, I'll pay.”

Kaori knows that Yukie’s job doesn’t pay that well, but she still gives in and let’s her order pizza. It’s just that kind of day. Yukie finds some beers in the back of Kaori’s refrigerator, they’re expired by a month but they drink them anyway. A movie is playing on the TV, some rom-com that neither of them pay attention to. The rain is still pouring down, tapping against the window in an irregular rhythm. Yukie proclaims that there’s no way for her to return home while the weather is this bad, and that unfortunately she’ll have to crash at Kaori’s for the night. She says it like it’s not a regular occurrence, like she didn’t wake up in Kaori’s bed just this morning.

Yukie is on her third beer when the delivery man arrives with their food, she tips him generously and returns to the couch where Kaori is waiting. They always eat sitting on the couch, agreeing long ago that kitchen tables are overrated.

“This is so good, I could survive on only pizza for the rest of my life, no joke,” says Yukie with her mouth full.

“Says the nutritionist,” Kaori jabs.

“Hey, just because I’ll be helping my clients make healthy food choices doesn’t mean I have to make them myself.”

“And what about when you get married and have kids huh? Are you going to feed your family that too or are you going to say sorry kids, mommy is eating pizza but you’re getting these steamed vegetables!” Kaori says, imitating Yukie’s voice in the last part.

Yukie laughs at her impression, a piece of half-chewed pizza falls out of her mouth. It’s disgusting. Somehow, though, Kaori finds that she doesn’t mind.

“Maybe, yeah, but to be honest I don’t know if I want kids in the future.”

“Really? You don’t want mini Yukies running around wrecking havoc?” Kaori asks, smiling at her mental image of little Yukie shaped clones.

“Right now I can’t imagine it, but the jury is still out,” Yukie says as she cuts herself another slice. She offers Kaori one but she declines, she doesn’t have Yukie’s bottomless stomach.

“Is that something you’ve thought about?” Yukie asks when she settles back onto the couch. “The future, marriage and kids and all that.”

Kaori stays silent for a couple of seconds. She hasn’t really. She can’t imagine things changing from how they are right now, with university classes, her friends, her study group, Yukie. To be fair though, she couldn’t imagine how life would be after high school either. Graduating and saying goodbye to the volleyball team that had become like a second family to her had been really hard, but she’d done it anyway. They still keep in touch, they have a group chat and they meet up sometimes but it’s far from the same. It’s not worse, she adores her new friends and Yukie is still by her side which made the transition to university life easier, but it was still a big change. But she guesses that’s just how life goes, one phase after another. She doesn’t know if she’s ready for a day when Yukie won’t spontaneously open her door with her spare key and a bag in her hand proclaim it “onigiri Wednesday” or “let’s experiment with whatever leftovers you have in the fridge Friday”.

If she could, Kaori would stop time as it is right now, with the rain outside her window, grease stained pizza cartons on her coffee table and Yukie by her side, letting out a satisfied sigh after devouring the last slice of pizza. 

As much as she nags Yukie about staying over all the time and leaving her dirty laundry on her floor, she wouldn’t have it any other way. Truth to be told, she has thought about asking her to just officially become her roommate. Then she could have this all the time, the familiarity and ease that Kaori only feels when she’s with Yukie. 

“I haven’t really thought of the future,” Kaori settles on saying. “All I know is that I want to get a job and stay in the city, maybe get a bigger apartment with thicker walls and space for a real dinner table.”

“Dream big,” Yukie says and grins at her.

“Yeah, I don’t know if I’ll ever get married, it’s a very abstract thought to me,” Kaori confesses.

Yukie seems to ponder that for a moment. She gets a strange look on her face, opens her mouth like she’s about to say something and then closes it again. After a few more seconds of silence, she seems to have made up her mind.

“If you ever change your mind and decide that you do want to get married, I’d love to attend your wedding,” Yukie says, a smile on her face that Kaori can’t quite place. It’s not her usual big grin or mischievous smirk, it’s something softer, more serious but also a bit insecure. She understands why when Yukie continues speaking. 

“I’d even volunteer to be a bride.”

She says it in a joking manner, but her face betrays her. It’s the way her eyes dart from Kaori to the couch then to the windows. It’s the way her lips curl down slightly when Kaori doesn’t immediately respond and the way she starts to fiddle with her hands.

“Just kid–” 

“What if–”

They speak up at the same time only to go quiet again.

The rain keeps pouring down outside.

“You first,” Kaori offers.

“No, mine’s not important, you go,” Yukie waves her off.

Kaori takes a deep breath. “I was just going to say that I appreciate the offer, but wouldn’t it be better if we started off as girlfriends before jumping straight to wives.”

Yukie just stares at her, like she’s at a loss for words. Her gaze isn’t wavering like it was before, it’s set on Kaori like she’s a fixed target she’s ready to shoot at any time. 

“You know what? I’d be totally okay with that.”

Bang.

This isn’t how Kaori thought their movie marathon would play out, far from it actually, but she’s not complaining. Not when Yukie shoots her a smile, a confident one this time, a little smug, and cuddles into her side again like she’s done a million times before. Not when Yukie intertwines their hands, reaches up to kiss her cheek before she blushes and hides her face in the crook of Kaori’s neck.

The weather clears up, Yukie still stays the night.

They cuddle a little closer that night, Kaori holds onto Yukie a little tighter. 

They wake up from the sun shining through the window, brighter than any morning before.

**Author's Note:**

> I formally invite you to go talk to me about the girls!! Here's my twitter


End file.
